


How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?

by melonbrain



Series: The Hot Chocolate verse [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, Single Parents, Smut, This is extremely self-indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbrain/pseuds/melonbrain
Summary: To say that John was nervous would be a complete understatement. He could feel the anxiety bubbling in his stomach as he wiped his clammy palms against the front of his jeans for what was probably the tenth time. He couldn’t help it because tonight was the night he was going on a date with Roger Taylor.ORJohn and Roger's first date aka 'Two grown men personifying the heart eyes emoji for a whole night'
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: The Hot Chocolate verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768036
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyYara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> I'm finally back with another installment to this series. I genuinely hope you all enjoy reading this!!  
> This is dedicated to the lovely IvyYara, a fellow Joger addict and a wonderful friend <3  
> Thank you for putting up with me XD 
> 
> (PS. A quick shout-out to my best friend, who's not even a part of this fandom, for tolerating my 3 am ramblings and helping me with this. I love you, L <3 )
> 
> Title once again taken from the song 'You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate

John Deacon was not panicking. Nope, absolutely not, is what the man in question was telling himself as he tugged on the shirt he’d finally decided to wear after nearly three hours of deliberation. It was funky and cute, (“Just like you dear!”, Freddie had chimed in), similar to those wacky printed ones that looked like they’d be found in someone’s closet in the 80's and was one of John’s absolute favourite things to wear. He stopped in front of the full-length mirror and tucked the shirt into his jeans, giving himself a once over. He nodded to himself. He didn’t look all that bad, in fact, he was quite satisfied with the look.

To say that John was nervous would be a complete understatement. He could feel the anxiety bubbling in his stomach as he wiped his clammy palms against the front of his jeans for what was probably the tenth time. He couldn’t help it because tonight was the night he was going on a date with Roger Taylor.

_Robert’s birthday had been a success. The little boy absolutely loved the gifts that John had bought for him so naturally, John wanted to call Roger and thank him for his help. That was the only reason, really! After all, he was nothing if not courteous and polite. It’s not like he’d spent the better part of the previous day thinking about the gorgeous blonde man he’d met. It’s not like he spent the night fantasizing about the things he wanted to do to him and he certainly did not have a, ahem, wet dream about him. Nope, absolutely not._

_Hence, once he was done helping Ronnie clean up after the party, he found himself standing outside on the lawn, his phone in hand as he listened to it ring, waiting for Roger to answer the call while Ronnie and Freddie watched, their faces pressed against the glass of the sliding doors that opened into the lawn, not even trying to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping. He watched as the both of them, in an attempt to be reassuring, flashed him overenthusiastic grins and a huge thumbs up each. All John could muster in reply was a nervous grin, which was probably more of a grimace and a small, slightly unsure thumbs up of his own.(Freddie and Ronnie practically forced him to make the call when he narrated the entire incident to them, going as far as threatening to burn the note if he didn’t make the call soon and locking him out in the lawn)_

_And then Roger finally answered._

_“Hello?”_

_Hearing that raspy voice on the other end of the line made John’s heart beat faster._

_“Uh hello? Um, this is-uh- John? John Deacon? The bloke from the mall?”_

_John cringed. He could’ve honestly worded that better._

_“John! I wish I could say that this was a surprise. I was looking forward to your call!”. John swore he could hear the smirk towards the end._

_“Uh, haha, yes. I, uh, actually wanted to thank you, um, for all your help. Robbie really liked the gifts, helped me score some dad points over Ronnie”, he joked._

_“Oh that’s lovely mate! I hope he had a wonderful birthday”_

_“He sure did. He really enjoyed everything”_

_“That’s great!”_

_“Uh, yeah, um”_

_An awkward silence settled between the two of them as each man waited for the other to speak first. John was vaguely aware of Ronnie and Fred still watching him, the two now busy whispering between themselves as he absentmindedly fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He could do this._

_“Um, John, listen, about the note, if it made you feel uncomforta- “_

_“Are you free next weekend?”, John blurted out, not letting Roger complete his sentence._

_“Uh, yes, of course, I mean, most probably”, replied, Roger._

_John nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt._

_“Do you, uh, do you want to go out or something? Like to a pub, or we could visit this new café down m-“_

_“A date, you mean?”, interrupted Roger._

_“Yes. A date. That’s exactly what I meant”, responded John, sounding a bit more confident._

_“That’s great and yes, I would love to meet up. I’m not going to lie, I’ve been on edge since yesterday, waiting for you to call”, chuckled Roger on the other end of the line._

_John felt warmth bloom in his chest upon hearing that, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He had a good feeling about this._

They’d spent the entire week texting each other and scheduled the date on a day the both of them were free and Robert and Felix were with their respective mothers. Although it was John who had asked him out, Roger insisted on planning the whole thing. John initially refused but gave in once he saw just how adamant Roger was about it.

Lost in his own head, John didn’t realise that it was already 6:30 pm. Roger had asked him to be ready by 7.

“Shit!”, he muttered to himself as he began messing about with his hair, getting it to sit right and look perfect.

“John, stop being so nervous darling, you do not want to show up to a date with sweat stains all over, trust me. Been there, done that, not very nice”, said Freddie, trying to get his dear friend to calm down.

“Sweat stains? What do you mean? Oh my god, did I already ruin my outfit!”, John cried out, eyes wide, as he threw a panicked glance towards Freddie and instantly began rummaging through the pile of clothes that had been unceremoniously dumped on his bed, as he looked for something different to wear.

“Oh dear, no, no, that’s not what I meant”, replied Fred immediately, which fell on deaf ears. Knowing that it was of no use trying to talk to John until he had calmed down a bit on his own, Freddie finally stopped and just stood near the foot of the bed, with his arms folded, watching, as John again stood in front of the mirror, holding up the newly selected clothes to his body, trying to figure out which looked best.

Freddie let him have his moment until he saw John hold up that horrible sweater vest he’d bought last Christmas, the one with the “colour pencils” printed on it (Freddie was pretty sure that those looked like tampons and no one could convince him otherwise). To Freddie’s utter horror, John was eyeing that thing with mild interest, which could only mean one thing. He was actually considering changing into it. That was when the older man realised he’d had enough.

Before John could move forward with the terrible idea of wearing that thing, Freddie immediately yanked it out of John’s grasp, making a mental note to burn it on a day John wasn’t around (He knew the extra key would come in handy one day) and before John could open his mouth in protest, Freddie pulled him into a hug.

“Now listen here Deaky”, started Fred, “You really don’t have to worry, yeah? You look absolutely dashing, my dear! Your hot stranger is going to take one look at you and your obnoxiously adorable face and swoon, trust me. And besides, I wouldn’t worry too much about my clothes when I know that they’ll be lying on the floor by the end of the night”, added Freddie with a smirk.

John blushed at that, trying to nod his head, which was currently squashed against his friend’s shoulder. He felt his confidence surge at his friend's words. Freddie always knew what to say to make him feel better and at that moment, John couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for his friend. He made sure he let Freddie know about it as he hugged him tighter, nuzzling his face further into his shoulder, his way of conveying how thankful he was for Freddie. He could hear the raven-haired man splutter as a few strands of John’s hair had no doubt found its way into his mouth. That just made John smile more.

“And darling”, said Freddie, interrupting the peace and quiet, “Please do clean your room before you leave. How does poor Robbie even come into this sty of yours? I found a pair of boxers lying near your night desk that has definitely not seen the washing machine for weeks. You do not want to get cockblocked by last week’s laundry lying piled up on your bed now, do you?”

John just replied with a snort, swatting Freddie’s arm in the process.

John glanced at his wrist watch. It was 6:50 pm. Roger had texted him around 10 minutes back, informing him that he was on his way and should be there soon. John had barely managed to shoo Freddie away once he received the text, despite his friend’s pleas to let him stay and meet the man responsible for making John act like a love sick teenager. John shook his head at that thought. It was way too early for Freddie to meet Roger. The last thing John wanted was to scare Roger away just because Freddie had asked him about how big his dick was (It had happened before and John was a hundred percent sure that it would happen again).

So there John was, pacing about his living room as he checked his phone every two seconds, anxiously waiting for Roger to arrive. He hated waiting. It wasn’t that Roger was late, John was just not a fan of being left alone with his thoughts in such situations as he was sure to overthink everything and make a mountain out of a mole hill.

He sat on his couch, the restlessness getting to him as he fiddled with the zipper on the jacket he’d decided to throw on once he noticed just how cold and breezy it was outside. The sky seemed a little dark and gloomy and the weather report did mention that there were slight chances of rain but that’s how it had been for the past few days, without even a single drop of rain making its appearance known so John was not too worried.

John’s phone suddenly lit up with a notification, causing his heart rate to immediately speed up.

**Is blondie there yet? ;)**

It was just Freddie.

_Oh it’s just you. And no, not yet._

**You’re such a bitch! And to think I spent an entire day helping you out :(**

John shook his head at that, laughing to himself as he began typing out a reply. He was just about to hit send, when he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

John immediately pocketed his phone and all but ran towards the door. Once he reached the entryway, he stopped for a few seconds in order to collect himself. After making sure that he didn’t look like he’d just run a marathon and trying to don a look of nonchalance, he reached for the handle and finally pulled the door open.

All thoughts of being cool and suave jumped out of the window the minute he laid his eyes on Roger. The blonde stood in front of him, looking like an absolute _vision_ in his tight jeans and jacket. He had a bouquet of red roses in one hand as a shy smile adorned his face. Blue eyes met green and John felt his mouth go dry. Remember the butterflies from that day? Yup, they seemed to have found their way back.

John would have gladly spent the rest of the night just staring at the man in front of him if it wasn’t for Roger clearing his throat. John was immediately snapped out of his daze.

“Uh hi”, murmured Roger shyly, lifting his free hand to give John a small wave.

“Hi”, John croaked out, as his grip on the door handle tightened.

“I got these for you”, said Roger, extending his arm forward to offer the bouquet.

“Uh thank you, these are absolutely lovely”, replied John with a smile, as he accepted the bouquet and brought it up to his nose, inhaling in the sweet scent of the flowers and before he could change his mind, he added, “You are lovely too, I mean, you look very nice”.

“Oh, um, you too, you look really nice too”, uttered Roger in reply, his cheeks slightly pink.

“I’ll need to keep these in a vase or something, fancy coming inside?”, John asked Roger as gestured towards the inside of his house.

“Oh no, that’s okay, you can go in. It’ll probably be faster that way”

“Well alright then, just give me a few minutes”, said John as he hurried into the house.

He was done in about five minutes and rushed out the front door to find Roger leaning against the compound wall, his hands in his pocket as he patiently waited for John. His face instantly brightened as he finally noticed John making his way towards him.

“My bike is just around the corner. Uh, do you want me to bring it here or-“

“Oh no, that’s alright”, refused John, ”We can just walk it up together, it’s no big deal”

Roger nodded along and they soon began making their way to the spot where Roger’s bike was parked.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One moment they were walking towards Roger’s bike and before they knew it, they were rushing back into John's house as it began raining. _Heavily_. The harsh drops came lashing down as the dark sky rumbled and roared, the flashes of lightning making their appearance known.

The two men stumbled through the front door, eager to get inside the house. As John locked the front door shut, Roger took a good look at his clothes and let out a low groan. He was soaked and one quick look at John confirmed that he too, was no better. 

The two of them stood in the hallway for a few moments as their wet clothes probably made a mess on the floor. They weren’t sure about how to proceed as this was not a part of their plan. They were supposed to be on their way to the place that Roger had decided upon but of course, it had to rain. Now all their plans were definitely ruined. John was beginning to think that maybe the universe really did not like him.

The silence that stretched between the two of them was getting unbearable as the seconds passed by and John absolutely hated it. Desperate for it to end, he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

“Well, I must say, when I imagined getting wet and messy, this is not what I had in mind”

All it took was that little comment to break the ice as Roger let out a surprised little laugh.

“Why Deacon, you cheeky little thing, never took you for the imaginative kind”, smirked Roger, looking at John with a teasing glint in his eye, as he stepped forward. 

John batted his eyelashes innocently at that as he too, took a step forward.

“Well Taylor, why don’t you stick around and find out for yourself”, replied John with a smirk of his own. He was aware of how close they were as they continued to look at one another, small smiles playing on both their lips.

Roger was about to open his mouth and say something when-

_“Achoooo”_

John jerked back, his eyes slightly widening as he was caught unawares by Roger’s sneeze. It was at that moment that it dawned on him that they were standing in the middle of his hallway, still in their soaking wet clothes.

Roger looked adorably mortified.

“Sorry”, he murmured, rubbing his nose, as he shyly averted his eyes away from John’s. John just shook his head and giggled.

“I think it’s a good idea if we get changed, you know?”, John told Roger, eyeing his sopping jacket.

“Ooh already trying to get me out of my clothes eh? Looks like someone is eager”, teased Roger.

“You know what? Catch a cold, see if I care”, huffed John.

“Sorry, sorry”, replied Roger with a sniff, “Yes, I would love to change into something warm. I feel like my balls are going to fall off, its bloody freezing!”, he exclaimed whilst rubbing his palms together, trying to get them warm.

John just shook his head and asked Roger to follow him as they made their way towards his room. John thanked whichever god was listening out there that he actually bothered listening to Freddie’s advice and cleaned his room, at least enough to make it look presentable. He went to the closet and rummaged through his clothes, pulling out a warm jumper and a pair of jeans that he knew would fit Roger and handed it to him.

“Here!”, he said,” I think these should be alright.”

“Thank you!”, replied Roger, giving John a small smile.

John just nodded and stepped out, but not before obtaining a fresh set of clothes for himself and moved towards the guest bedroom. Once he was done changing, he made his way towards the living room in order to wait for Roger.

He was sitting on the couch, thinking of what to do next when Roger stepped out into the living room. Seeing Roger walk up to him wearing _his_ clothes made John feel something flutter in the pit of his stomach. The clothes were a little tight on Roger but it wasn’t like John was complaining. He looked _good_. The fluttering increased as Roger plopped himself on the sofa beside John and the brunette suddenly felt warm all over. He was about to say something but Roger beat him to it.

“So, um, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t what we had in mind. I feel really bad because I had something really lovely and outdoorsy planned and now it’s all gone down the drain. Literally”, Roger sighed, “I should’ve known”. He looked miserable and John was having none of that.

“Hey”, John started, moving a bit closer, “please don’t beat yourself up for it, this is absolutely not your fault. The weather’s an absolute joke here, you couldn’t have expected it to rain. And besides” he added with a soft smile, “all is not lost right? I mean, you are here and so am I and I think that is what is most important for the date to take place hm?”, he said, nudging Roger with his shoulder.

“We can just do something here. My house is no Ritz but I guess we can manage, right?”, he asked the last question with a bit of uncertainty. Roger wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face.

“Of course John, I just want to spend time with you and get to know you better, I really don’t mind the setting “, replied Roger, giving John a reassuring smile which seemed to do the trick as John seemed to relax a bit more after that.

They sat in silence for a few moments, their shoulders brushing and thighs touching as the initial awkwardness was now replaced with something akin to comfort- a small indicator that they were gradually making their way towards a sense of familiarity. The silence was broken by John clearing his throat.

“Uh okay, so what do we do about dinner? We could just get takeout-“

“I don’t think that’s possible given the way it’s pouring outside”, interrupted Roger, his reply immediately followed by a clap of thunder, as though trying to prove his point.

“You’re right”, agreed John, turning his head towards the window to take a quick peek. It didn’t look like it was going to stop any time soon.

He sighed and then turned his head back to look at Roger, giving him a small smile.

“Well, get ready to unleash your inner Gordon Ramsay because it looks like we’re going to have to make our own dinner”, said John, as he got up from the couch, pulling Roger along with him as he led them towards the kitchen.

“Ooh John, is this some role-play kink of yours? I’m not complaining but I thought this was like fifth date conversation”, teased Roger as he followed John into the kitchen, where he stood by the counter with his arms crossed, a light smirk playing across his face as he watched John potter about.

John felt his face heat up at that.

“Oh shut up”, he laughed and then added, “Looks like I have all the right ingredients to make some pasta. I know it’s nothing too fancy or- “

“John, mate, it’s completely alright with me. In fact, I like pasta!”, Roger reassured the brunette, who seemed to visibly relax after that.

“Well then, that’s lovely! And not to toot my own horn or anything but many have claimed that I make a killer pasta so be prepared to have your socks blown off”, said John, as he poured some water into a pan and placed it on the stove, letting it boil.

Roger hopped up on the counter and made himself comfortable as he watched John moving about, trying very hard not to stare at the other man’s ass when he bent to pick up a spoon that had somehow slipped from his grasp. It was a really nice ass, pert and perfect and the tight jeans were certainly not helping, Roger couldn’t help but think to himself.

His not-so innocent thoughts were interrupted by John tapping him on the shoulder.

“If you don’t mind, could you help me with the chopping?”, asked John, rather sheepishly.

“Of course John, I’d be happy to help”, exclaimed Roger and hopped off the counter, quickly washing his hands and getting to work on the vegetables. There wasn’t much, just some garlic, bell peppers and a few mushrooms and Roger was done in no time.

In the meantime, John had brought out a few bottles of beer and had started working on boiling the pasta and preparing the sauce. The conversation flowed smoothly as John continued with the cooking, with Roger helping him here and there(“You can be my little sous-chef”, John had jokingly supplied to which Roger had replied that he was going to be the “best damn sous-chef in all of London, just you wait”, all while trying to tie the small apron that belonged to Robbie around his waist and failing. Miserably.)

They ended up learning a lot about each other as they spoke about literally anything and everything under the sun - Roger’s car salesman job, John’s incredibly lazy boss, the fact that Felix had a phase where he would say nothing but “ga ga”, John having to sing ‘hips don’t lie’ almost every night for two whole years as that was the only thing that would get Robbie to calm down and fall sleep, etc. John hadn’t laughed this much in ages and it was refreshing, really, as to how quickly he was able to open up to Roger. Roger just had that effect on people, John guessed, immediately making them comfortable and putting them at ease and John couldn’t help but admire that about him.

“I know for a fact that this pasta is going to be good”, declared Roger, quite confidently as he took a sip of his beer and watched John tip the cooked pasta and vegetables into the sauce.

“I mean, it has to! It has the ‘Roger touch’ after all”, he added playfully, taking a few steps closer to John.

Once John was sure he’d mixed in everything properly, he decided to humour the blonde. Wiping his hands on his apron, he turned towards Roger.

“Oh, is that so?”, he implored, with a quirk of his eyebrow as he lightly leant back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest, “Tell me more about this so called touch of yours”

Roger didn’t reply. Instead, he took a few steps forward till he was face to face with John and just stood there for a few seconds, slowly drinking in the sight of the man in front of him. He carefully brought his hand up, his intense, blue gaze never leaving John as he gently brushed his hair back from his face.

The amused little smile on John’s face dropped. He could feel his breath hitch as the playful air around them was slowly replaced by something different but certainly not unwelcome. John felt his heart rate pick up as Roger cupped his face with his hands, lightly brushing his thumb along John’s now pink dusted cheeks. John couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“Well, why don’t I show you instead”, murmured Roger, and with that he closed his eyes and leaned forward. John found himself doing the same. He could feel Roger’s hot breath against his as he came closer, their lips just waiting to meet when-

**_Ring ring. Ring ring._ **

They jumped apart, the moment now interrupted by the sound of Roger’s phone ringing.

“Uh, I should probably get that”, mumbled Roger and quickly made his way towards the living room in order to receive the call. John continued to remain in the same position, the blush still high upon his cheeks and his heart still pounding as he cursed his luck. If it wasn’t for that damn phone…

Roger returned to see John setting up the dining table and smiled to himself. He knew it was way too soon to be thinking about this but he couldn’t help but love how domestic everything felt. He could almost picture this being an everyday thing- the two of them cooking dinner together after a long day of work, them setting up the table as Felix and Robert come down to have dinner, the four of them talking about their respective days while they eat, their own little fami-he immediately stopped his thoughts from going any further.

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Rog, just don’t”, he chided himself with a slight shake of his head and made his way towards John.

“Uh sorry for that, it was Dominique and-“

John just cut him off with a wave of his hand and a soft smile.

“Oh, hush, you don’t have to apologise, it’s alright”, he reassured Roger. The blonde gave John a smile and just as he grasped the chair to pull it, John tutted and softly slapped his hand away.

“No, no, I got this”, he insisted and before Roger had a chance to protest, John made a great show of pulling the chair out and gestured towards the empty seat which had Roger shaking his head fondly at the younger man as he took a seat, failing to hide the smile that made its way onto his face.

It seemed like John really wanted to make sure that they didn’t miss out on a proper date night as he had gone all out. He’d brought out the fancy cutlery, lit a few candles and even placed a few of the flowers from earlier. Roger absolutely loved it.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the two men talking and joking about as they ate. The food was simple yet utterly delicious and Roger conveyed the same to John, who blushed at the praise, mumbling out a small thank you. Once they were done with dinner and Roger helped John clean up (even when John insisted that he really didn't have to), they made their way towards the living room. 

“Fancy a drink? I’ve got a bottle of scotch waiting to be opened”, asked John.

“You’re a man after my own heart Deacon”, remarked Roger with a grin as he quickly agreed and what was supposed to be one drink soon turned into many as they found themselves sprawled out on the couch, leaning heavily against each other as they giggled amongst themselves, clearly a bit tipsy from the alcohol. John had turned on some music to liven up the mood, a playlist comprising primarily of retro hits which had Roger humming along appreciatively.

Roger had just finished recounting an incident involving a t-shirt and a pissed off Brian to a laughing John when John suddenly perked up, an excited smile slowly working its way across his face as the first few notes of the next song was heard. Roger recognised the tune, a popular disco hit from the 70's and before he could register what was happening, John lifted himself off the couch, pulling Roger along with him as they made their way to the centre of the living room.

“Okay Roger”, exclaimed John, setting his glass on the nearest hard surface, “You are about to see what the folks call ‘Disco Deacon’ in action” and with that, he began bopping around or “dancing” as he called it, his limbs moving awkwardly to the music, the alcohol clearly guiding his movements.

Roger didn’t take part. Instead, he just stood, giving John some space as he studied the young man with a fond look on his face. Roger watched, transfixed, as John moved along to the beat, eyes closed and mouth stretched into that cute little smile of his, lost in his own world, a world that Roger had the privilege to catch a glimpse of and that’s when Roger knew that this, this was it. There was no going back now. He felt his heart swell with affection and wanted nothing more than to kiss the man in front of him. And that’s what he did.

Roger took a few steps forward and wrapped an arm around John’s waist, who let out a startled noise, holding on to Roger’s shoulders as Roger brought him close to his body. The upbeat song gradually faded out as a slow, soft tune gently floated through the air, the sweet, dulcet melody wrapping around the couple like a warm blanket as Roger leaned forward.

_Oh, my love, my darling_ _  
I've hungered for your touch_

As cliché as this might sound, the first time their lips met, John honestly felt something akin to sparks run through him, just like the one people always spoke about in books and movies. Or it might have just been the alcohol, John didn’t know. But what John knew was that it felt good. Roger felt good. Tightening his grasp on Roger’s shoulder, he moved further, slowly increasing the pressure of his lips on Roger’s.

_A long, lonely time_ _  
Time goes by so slowly_

Roger took the lead, tracing John’s lips with his tongue, gently coaxing him to open up as he tightened his arm around John’s waist, pulling him closer. They were now pressed flush against one another. John easily complied, opening his mouth as Roger slipped his tongue inside, licking into his mouth, making John moan softly.

_And time can do so much_ _  
Are you still mine?_

Roger let out a small shudder as John’s hands slowly slid from his shoulders and down his arms, caressing it ever so gently. It finally came to rest against his hip and his soft, agile hands began rubbing small, soothing circles as they continued to roll their tongues over each other.

_I need your love_ _  
I need your love_

A breathy little gasp escaped John as Roger suddenly bit his lower lip, sucking on it to ease the slight pain. They were impossibly close now, the both of them shuddering and shivering at every touch.

_God speed your love to me_

They had to eventually pull apart for air but had no intentions of letting go as they pressed their foreheads together, breathing in deeply as they took in one another’s presence. John was captivated by the sight of Roger’s lips, now pink and swollen, and couldn’t help but lean forward and give him a small peck, and then another, and then one more and in no time, he began peppering the blonde’s face with small, wet kisses.

The Righteous Brothers continued to croon in the background as they fell back upon the couch, John now straddling Roger, whose hands came up to his waist in order to steady him as he continued to smother Roger with his kisses. Roger let out a pleased sigh as John placed a small kiss below his ear, his own hands wandering as they made their way underneath John’s shirt, gently gliding up and down the pale skin of his back. Roger felt John shudder under his touch which had his own cock twitching in interest. His hands slipped down to John’s ass as he grabbed his denim-clad cheeks, pulling him closer. Roger couldn’t help but buck his hips forward, rutting against John’s own growing erection, making him moan out as his lips met Roger’s in a deep, dirty kiss. Both their shirts were off in no time as they continued to grind against one another, their movements getting frantic by the second as the need to touch, to feel, grew.

Roger made quick work of unbuttoning John’s pants but instead of going any further, his hands hovered over the waistband of his jeans as he pulled away from John, who instantly whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Is this okay?”, he asked, looking at John from under his lashes.

“Yes, please”, replied John, his voice a breathy whisper, as he looked up at Roger with hooded eyes, his mind hazy with lust. Roger didn’t waste any more time. John let out a hiss as Roger freed his straining cock from his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his length. He first gave it a few slow strokes, enjoying the way John squirmed in his lap and then gradually picked up his pace. John was so responsive, letting out the loveliest little sounds that it made Roger dizzy with desire. He felt like he could come from that alone.

Not wanting to be the only one having a good time, John tugged at Roger’s pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling Roger’s own weeping cock out of his boxers, wrapping his deft fingers around it. Roger cried out, his grip on John faltering slightly as he felt John run his thumb over his slit. He then began working his way up and down Roger’s cock, giving it a few experimental tugs as he gradually tightened his grip around him. Gasps and moans filled the room as they continued to bring each other to the brink of pleasure. Roger rested his forehead against John’s shoulder when he felt the familiar heat began to pool low in his abdomen

“I’m close, John”, he breathed out, as he felt John place a small kiss against his hair.

“Me too Rog, me too”, he heard John murmur as he tightened his fist around Roger and began pumping faster and suddenly, Roger stilled, and with a deep moan, came all over John’s hand, his orgasm crashing through him in waves. The sight of Roger coming undone was too much for John and within moments, he stuttered in Roger’s grip, his orgasm rippling through his body as he too, spilled all over Roger’s hand, his head coming to rest on top of Roger’s as they came down from their respective highs.

John gently disentagled himself from Roger and climbed off his lap as he made his way towards his bedroom, quickly returning with a washcloth to help them clean up. Once that was done and out of the way, John plopped himself back onto Roger’s lap, his arms going around his waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the citrus scent of his soft, blonde hair as Roger’s hand came up to play with the hair at the nape of is his neck, the older man smiling to himself as he let out a content little sigh. 

And that’s how they stayed for some time, wrapped in each other’s arms as they laid in comfortable silence, the gentle pitter patter of the rain being the only source of sound.

Roger’s voice suddenly broke through the silence.

“John?”, he called out, his hands still on John’s neck, lightly rubbing the skin with his knuckles.

John lifted his head off Roger’s neck and faced Roger, his eyes instantly drawn to the blue ones in front as he gave Roger an inquisitive look, his hands never leaving Roger’s waist.

“I really enjoyed tonight”, muttered Roger, almost shyly, as his hand moved up in order to card his fingers through John’s hair, his eyes never leaving John’s face.

“Me too”, replied John, not even trying to suppress the small smile that flitted across his face as he followed the warmth of Roger’s touch, his eyes closing at the sensation.

“I would also like nothing more than to do this again”, added Roger, cupping John’s cheek as he gave the brunette a blinding smile.

John, barely able to contain the surge of affection and joy that coursed through his body, dove forward to peck Roger on his right cheek, and then his left and finally captured his lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. He pulled back for a few seconds, flashing Roger a big smile as he replied, “Me too” and hardly waited for Roger to respond before he dove in for another kiss.

He might have spent the entire day being a nervous wreck and sure, things might have not gone as planned but when he felt Roger smile against his lips, John knew that he couldn’t have asked for a better night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to know what you guys think :)  
> I'll most probably be writing a few more things under this series, like about their kids meeting and all that. Is there anything else you guys would like to see? Feel free to let me know in the comments or you can always talk to me on my Tumblr, [xsheerheartattackx](https://xsheerheartattackx.tumblr.com/)  
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to see you all soon!  
> Stay safe and take care <3<3


End file.
